Is cake really that good?
by renjianna
Summary: Shuichi arrives home once again with something for Yuki which causes Yuki to go wild.In a good way.


Hi yual

Hi yual! I'm writing a yaoi for the first time ever!! I feel so relieved because after writing this one I knew, NEVER AGAIN! It's about my favorite yaoi ever Gravitation. It's just a random moment between the two, Eiri Yuki and Shuichi! Hope you like it. I did it before geography lessons so I was PRETTY bored. Well please submit you reviews!! Thank you. (and no Raven….you wont like it!)

**Is cake really that good?**

**The **apartment was dark, gloomy and deffeningly quiet but as always posh, tidy, extremely high classed and picturesque. The usual. Yuki was seated in his customary spot with his customary and favorited appliance situated in front him. The usual. But the difference was 2 separated music cords dangling from his ear lobes and the strange tapping of his left bare foot upon the smooth spotless carpet in that customary 'working' room of his. Shuichi clearly was not home or rather wasn't supposed to be home at least any time soon due to Bad Luck's new album tour in Tokyo. The thrusting rhythm of their "No Style" pounding his ears and filling his spirits as a slight smile crossed his face. Was it all because he was missing Shuichi?

"K-san!! Hurry! Hurry! Drive faster! Come on!! Hurry! Vite! Vite!" Shuichi quarreled as he jumped up and down impatiently taunting K's driving skills as Bad Luck's bus and crew made their way to Shuichi's house/apartment.

Sakano, "Please Shindou-kun! Keep your voice down! K needs to concentrate while driving or else he would-"

"Already on it Sakano my boy!" K screamed as he pushed forcibly onto the pedals as hard as ever and speeded through the traffic at nearing 160km/hr. AGAIN!

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Go K!" Shuichi bawled sticking thumbs up at K who then responded with a magnum stuck in his mouth.

"Sit and shut up butt hole!" K replied as he swung his view affront!

_VOOM_

"Ah! WE'RE GONNA DIE THIS TIME FOR SURE!" Suguru cried being comforted by Hiro who too was on that verge of tears whilst Sakano already lay fainted on the back seat. Again.

"Speed! Speed! Speed!!" Shuichi screamed as he continued his 'bumping' on the bus seat.

Simultaneously, K's speed increased drastically as they all neared Shuichi's neighborhood.

_VOOMVOOMVROOM!!_

"AH!!" Suguru, Hiro and even Shuichi who realized their extreme danger conditions.

_VOOMSCREETCHBANG!!_

The bus ended up directly in front of Shuichi's place, no scratches or dents, untouched or damaged. Just a bang for dramatic effect.

"And that's how the K-man rolls!!" K blurted out with a large smile spread crossed his crisp, smooth middle aged, very handsome and always bright and bubbly face.

SILENCE…………………………………………………………………..

(Except for K's out of timing laughter in the background of Bad Luck's team flushed faces)

"I………….I'm gonna go now!" Shuichi stuttered as he grabbed his bags and rushed out of the bus.

"SO WHO'S NEXT?" K shouted, hands on the steering wheel with engine roaring.

"Um……me…I guess. I'm 3 streets away remember?" Hiro murmured in total fright and exhaustion.

"NO!!DON'T LEAVE ME!" Suguru screamed clutching to Hiro's collar tears flowing river-like.

_ROARROARROAR_

_VOOMVROOMDASH OFF_

"NO!!NOT AGAIN!!" Hiro and Suguru pleaded as Sakano remained fainted in the back seat.

"Let's GO SMOOTH NIGHT RIDER!" K laughed at himself as they drove off.

"Yuki?! Yuki?!" Shuichi 'lovingly' screeched as he threw all his stuff on the floor and went in search of his blonde, angelic lover. He then made his way to 'Yuki's place' and opened the door slowly, with eyes peering in, that soon landed on his prize causing his built up happiness to burst as he excitedly opened the door wide open and,

"Yuki!!" which received a, from Yuki,

"Oh God no!" as he pushed back his chair away from Shuichi's approaching hug as he (Shuichi) collapsed on the floor. Shuichi, ignoring Yuki's mean gesture, "Yuki! Do you know how much I missed you?" as he once more outstretched his arms to hold Yuki who didn't bother to move again.

"Yeah whatever….._hug………_so why you're home so early anyway? I thought I'd have some rest and silence for once in a while." Yuki said bluntly. GASP! From Shuichi who stepped back from Yuki suddenly as he heard his song in Yuki's ears when he hugged him. And another particular. Yuki wasn't smoking and smelled like……….cologne?

"What the……………?" Shuichi as his hormones were arranged on a track as they raced with his face red and body intensified.

"Yuki….you…." Shuichi whispered still in shock.

"Well….I……._clears throat…._I figured I'd listen to your songs for once to remind myself of what a pathetic, hopeless and completely ridiculous boyfriend I have and to feel some pity for myself." Yuki snobbyly retorted as he turned his face away to face his laptop as Shuichi stood still like a statue, head hung low as a trickle of crystalled water escaped his eye. Yuki curiously shifted to the corner of his eye watching Shuichi.

"Heh…" Shuichi replied as he wrapped his arms gently around his cruel lover never the less what he just said.

"I won't leave you so long again Yuki……I missed you and I love you!"

"Hmph!" Yuki rolled his eyes but then smiled.

"You called me your boyfriend……….no matter the reason…that's the greatest title a man could ever have in this world!"

"If that man's not straight you mean." Yuki mischievously answered.

"I brought back something for you!" Shuichi jumped up and wiped his tears and rushed out the room with Yuki looking on.

"TADA!!" Shuichi brought in a 3 layered chocolate syrup fudge cake with strawberries on top. (Don't ask where he got that!-)

Yuki's eyes opened wide with that golden sparkle as a drop of gluttony dripped from his mouth.

"GEMME!!GEMME!!" Yuki screamed childish like as he licked up pieces of the cake. Shuichi stood and smiled until Yuki shouted to him,

"COME HERE!" angrily shouted by Yuki with lust filled eyes looking towards Shuichi. Pulling him (Shuichi) close forcibly, he licked a warm trickle of chocolate syrup upon his neck receiving the music to his ears of Shuichi's moans. Those moans that took a crescendo (gradually getting louder) as Yuki stripped of their clothes spreading syrup across his nude body in caressing motions especially in his nipples. Shuichi's soft spot.

"Yu…Yu….Yuki!!" Shuichi stammered as Yuki pressed his warm and highly horneyfied (not a real word) upon him. He then spread syrup around Shuichi's cock having his definite feed. Shuichi, trying to control himself with pupils rolling to the back of his head in enjoyment and undeniable pleasure.

"NO!... uh…..Yuki!!STOP!!" Shuichi moaned with tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Yuki stuffed more cake into his mouth and then pressed his chocolate covered lips upon Shuichi's into a passionate kiss feeding Shuichi in the process with his tongue. In the rumbling of the kiss…Shuichi pushed Yuki upon the carpet gently and placed himself upon Yuki's now wet and juicy cock. He exercised his body as Yuki gave a hand job to his also wet and sticky peninsula (my word for yuh know wat). Moans and groans disseminating throughout the room from them both. With some more syrup, Shuichi poured it all across Yuki's buff chest and licked him literally massaging Yuki with his tongue. Without knowing, Yuki bawled,

"Shu Shu!!Ah!!" as the sexual torture upon his body continued. Diamonds of sweat and syrup rolling down from their heated bodies.

Yuki and Shuichi sat (both in boxers) upon the carpet. Shuichi in Yuki's arms as they fed each other the remainder of the cake.

"Looks like you're getting better Shu." Yuki whispered silently.

"I'm learning from the best!" Shuichi answered as he cuddled himself closer as his mouth opened for a piece of cake.

"Yum…..I love you Yuki!" Shuichi said as he smiled not waiting for a similar response but,

"I love you more Shu." Yuki purposely whispered under his breathe turning his head in the opposite direction of Shuichi. Jumping up,

"WHAT??" Shuichi screamed suddenly.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Yuki responded bluntly with miserable eyes.

"Lie!!I was right there! I heard it!! You said you loved me!" Shuichi screamed heart eyed, face red.

"Shut up BAKA!!" Yuki bowled back with a mysterious pink glow flashed across his cheeks.

That dark and gloomy apartment now became lively, noisy and filled with plenty happiness. Shuichi came home.

"I guess cake really is that good!! " Shuichi thought to himself as he lay in Yuki's arms once again.

THE END _please review_


End file.
